The Best Gift
by Xangiacrus Lidaora
Summary: What should a famous actor,Kurosaki Ichigo, do when he encounters a stubborn yet charming Kuchiki Rukia?


The best gift

this fanfiction is written by 2 people. We dont own bleach n the characters, but we own this if the characters are a little is our first fanfiction.

'' '':is for conversation

' ':is for thoughts

Chap. 1

Fate

* * *

><p>In Rukia's apartment<p>

Rukia had just come back home from work when her phone rang.

''Hello, this is Kuchiki Rukia speaking.''

''Rukia''came a stoic voice from the end of the phone.

''Nii-sama? Is there anything wrong?''Rukia asked worried about his family.

''I want to remind you about tonight party, we will be going together,I'm going to fetch you in an hour. Dress appropriately.''

''oh..okay i will get ready''

''hn..i'm hanging the phone,see you rukia''

''see you nii-sama''

* * *

><p>06.22pm,saturday<p>

''Ichigo, I think your fucking car is broken. Don't you hear the loud sound from the fucking engine?''

''Shit..stop complaining grimmjow. Just keep driving. I don't hear anything weird''

''Are you fuckin' deaf? No wonder you are deaf, your music is as loud as your machine sound. OMG!''

''Tch..just shut up, 'kay? We're running late already! Now, drive you fussy manager.''

''Oh man..''

The two kept arguing along the road to the ballroom party until they reached the end of the world.

* * *

><p>The ballroom party was held in the most luxurious and prestigious hotel in Japan, LeeGaoren Hotel. Only the exclusive, vip, and vvip members can enter the hotel. Most of the members are celebrities, famous and rich people. One of them are the Kuchiki household.<p>

The main purposes of this party are charity programme and 50th anniversary of Gotei Foundation Corp. The president director was the famous politician in Japan, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. The vice president and director of this foundation are his nephews, Ukitake Juushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui.

At 06.30 p.m. sharp, Kuchiki Rukia and her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya arrived at LeeGaoren Hotel and were greeted by cameras' flash of reporters. Rukia was wearing a black chanel hugging figure dress that showed off her slender and curvaceous body. The dress was strapless and V-neck line, and had a bare back that showed her spine. She wore a black high heels that matched her dress, her hair was put up into a bun. It radiatted her elegantness.

Byakuya wore a black Armani dress suit. His hair was put down handsome face was expressionless and stoic as usual.

They kept walking until the vice president,Ukitake Juushiro came to greet them.''Kuchiki-san, it's nice see you two'' he said while shaking hands with byakuya. ''Ukitake.''

''What do you think about this party?''

''It's wonderful, just as expected from the Gotei Foundation Corp.''

After they talked for a while, Ukitake conversation. Saying he wanted to greet a man that's standing at the corner.

''Who's he?'' the curious Rukia started to speak up.

''Ooh,he's a famous actor in Japan..you can see him in every famous drama and movie.''

''Hmm..which one?''

''There,the man standing at the corner with orange flaming hair and his manager,Grimmjow,the man standing at his side with blue hair''

'Such a strange color for hair, I wonder if it's his real hair color or he dyes it.'

''what's his name?''

''He's Kurosaki Ichigo.''

'What a strange name..Ichigo..strawberry.' Rukia thought to herself, glancing at the orange haired man.

* * *

><p>Ichigo saw Ukitate walked towarded him..he put his wine on the table near him..pulling out his hand to shake hand with Ukitake.<p>

''Ichigo, Grimmjow..good to see you''

''Yo, Ukitake-san! Nice to see you..such a nice party..thanks for inviting us here..where's the old man?'' ichigo said to him, Grimmjow just smiled beside him.

''You mean yamamoto-sama? He's there talking to the Kuchiki.''

''The famous Kuchiki? Where? I've never seen him in person,he rarely attends social parties..''

''There,the one who wore black suit with long hair''

''Who's that midget beside him?don't tell me she's his wife..''

''No, that's his sister, Rukia. Don't judge her by appearance..she's very smart and charming..all men are going after her.''

''What so good about midget like that?maybe they chase her just because of her wealth.''

Grimmjow couldn't surpress his laughter anymore,''Don't say like that.. I'm looking forward to seeing you knelt before her..LOL''

Ukitake also laughed after hearing Grimmjow's statement.

''Shut up, Grimmjow! Well i'm too..looking forward to seeing you knelt before ulquiorra.'' Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow..causing the teal haired man to blush furiously.

* * *

><p>Hanging up the phone,Byakuya told his sister,''Rukia,i'm going home first,something happened..''<p>

''Is nee-san alright?''Rukia cut in.

''She's alright..it's just something happened..i will tell you later..take care''

Rukia stood there,watching his brother talked to Yamamoto and Ukitake for a while,then exited the ballroom.

She knew she had to stay there,to keep the reputation of the Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>After the party ended, Ichigo walked to his car,with Grimmjow behind him<p>

he was trying to start the engine when he realized that it was not working ,his car was broken, he then heard Grimmjow chuckled.

''Look!that's what you got when you didn't care about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'.words''Grimmjow mocked at him.''Kuso...''Ichigo just could say that. He should have listened to Grimmjow.

''Well..i think ya should left your car here..go call for a taxi!you will be the one who do it as the punishment for ignoring my words''Grimmjow stated then left ichigo,saying he wanted to go to the toilet

* * *

><p>Rukia stood there,waiting for a taxi to come..she couldn't go home with the car. His brother had taken it home. Her eyes litted up when she saw a yellow taxi coming to her.<p>

But,when she was about to call for the ran past her and stopped the taxi before herself,he got a shocking orange hair..

'What a rude person'she thought.

''Hey!i was the first one who waited for the taxi so i should get it!''Rukia yelled at the unknown man, causing him to turn around.

'Ehh..it is the celebrity Ukitake mentioned at the party.'Rukia was a bit surprised but then regained her composure.

She saw the celebrity's eyes widened for a second and then he replied''How can you know you waited first?well,i'm sure i called for the taxi first so i get it,not you''

''You!didn't you see me standing here for God know how long''Rukia snapped back at him

''It is difficult for me to notice a midget like you''Ichigo smirked,standing beside her to show how much taller he is.

''Who do you think you are? Oh, yes..your name is ichigo, isn't that right, Strawberry?'' her wicked smile was tugged on her lips.

''Kuso!you midget!''Ichigo was caught off guard ,so Rukia got the chance to enter the taxi. She opened the window and said ,''ladies first! Bye, Strawberry! Have a good night.''

Ichigo was about to reply when the taxi sped off,he then heard footsteps from behind.

''Isn't that Kuchiki? Wow, she's cool man.'' a smirk appeared on Grimmjow's face.

''Cool your head!go call another taxi!because of her my mood is ruined!argh! Damn that midget!''

''Mood is ruined, huh? But, maybe somewhere in your heart a new love is formed. Oh, so sweet~!''Grimmjow teased the angry man.

* * *

><p>After getting home,Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about the midget.'what was her name again?is it Rukia?oh yeah maybe Rukia<p>

how can she know my name?maybe she's one of my fans'Ichigo thought then smirked. If he meet her again,he will make sure she will pay for what happened that day. And slowly he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
